Toby Nightwalker
|name = Toby Nightwalker |kanji = |romanji = Nightwalker Toby |race = Human (Former) Artificially Created Dhampir (Vampire-Human Hybrid) |birthdate = February 3rd |age = 17 (Chronologically) 15 (Biologically) |gender = Male |height = 5 ft 6 in |weight = 142 lbs |eyes = Green |hair = Black |affiliation = None |occupation = Mage |base of operations = Fiore |magic = Solar Magic Lunar Magic Unison Raid |alias = He Who Dwells in the Twilight King of Purgatory |partner = Ayame Shouki Honjo Masamune |weapons = Blade of Purgatory |relatives = Unnamed Genetic Father Unnamed Genetic Mother |birthplace = Fiore |blood type = B-|status = Living|caption = |previous occupation = None|previous partner = |team = Purgatory Force|marital status = }} Appearance Since Toby accepted his Dhampir side, he has become suspended in time, which means he will forever look like he is fifteen years old. Just like his genetic mother, Toby usually has a pleasant expression that causes people to be relaxed when they are around him, but his mother thinks that this is more due to his vampiric scent than his expression. Toby inherited his genetic father's black hair. His spiky brown hair reaches to the middle of his neck while his bangs are somewhat parted down the middle so that they kind of frame his face. Personality Toby's alias of "King of Purgatory" doesn't only mirror is abilities, but part of his personality as well. Ayame has often said that Toby's most notable trait his tendency to be indecisive. Toby has a very difficult time choosing between options, especially if there are only two options. His indecisive nature causes him to think deeply about both options before deciding on a single one. While this side of Toby has made him a great strategist, this trait does have the tendency to get on Ayame and Honjo's nerves. This is especially true when he feels conflicted on the tiniest of things or when his team is in need of a quick answer. When any of these things happen, Ayame is usually forced to choose for him. This causes Toby to constantly think back on whether or not the option she choose was the correct one or if it was wise to choose any of the options to begin with. The only time this trait doesn't show itself is during a light fight or an intense spar. Toby has shown great joy in sparing with strong individuals. This joy is usually expressed by the excited grin on his face whenever he fights someone who has equal or greater strength then himself. After sparing, Toby will often try to befriend the person he was previously fighting to help increase the chances of another spar later on. According to Honjo, one of Toby's most positive traits is his loyalty and almost selflessness to his friends and family. Toby has shown zero tolerance when it comes to people mocking or hurting his friends and family. Toby has demonstrated that he is willing to throw away his life in order to protect or avenge his friends and family. This was shown for the first time when he decided to fight a family of vampire hunters, despite the fact that this family had just defeated both of his parents in combat. Relationships Ayame Yagami Honjo Masamune History For most of Toby's life, Toby had no idea he had no idea he was a genetically created Dhampir that has is vampiric genes suppressed. He just assumed both of his parents were humans because that's what most of the beings around him were. This was the result of four important actions his parents took. The first action was moving to a very small village after Toby was created. The second action was that his vampire mother drank blood in secret. The third was his human father raised him as any other human parent would and finally the fourth action was that his father suppressed his vampiric side. However, Toby's innocent life wouldn't last forever, it would change when he was 15 and a family of vampire hunters moved in. Soon after they moved in Toby easily befriended the youngest child in the family even though his mother tried to prevent it. As days turned into months the family of vampires became more and more suspicious of the Nightwalker family and within only a month the tension was so thick it felt to Toby as if he could cut it with a knife. Finally, three months before Toby's seventeenth birthday the two families clashed. Little did Toby know that this would mark the end of his days as a human. During the beginning of the battle Toby was stabbed through the heart and as his body fell limp and his vision grew dark his head an eerie voice in his head. The voice said, "Do you really want to die like this or do you want to stand up and learn the true meaning of power?". Part of Toby said that he might regret it, but his human nature of wanting to live didn't care what the cost was as long as he was able to live. So he decided, to fully release his dormant power, causing him to become a vampire-human hybrid for the first time since he was created. As soon as he felt himself agree, he felt a surge of power course through his body and with it he felt the process of dying stop. When he opened his eyes he found that both of his parents looked like they were on death's door and upon witnessing that sight he became furious. With the combination of his newfound power and anger he was able to tip the scales and help his family kill the entire family except one person: the youngest child of the vampire hunter family who he had befriended. Synopsis Equipment *'Blade of Purgatory:' Blade of Purgatory, also known as the Etherion Sword, the Abyss Sword, or Twilight Sword, is a magical sword wielded by Toby. The Blade of Purgatory is a sword that is rumored to be the physical manifestation of the realm known as Purgatory: a place of suffering that lies in-between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Legends of the sword continue to say that if this sword strikes down a wicked being, the sword will absorb the being's soul and then "purify" it by endlessly tormenting the soul. Legends say that if a person were to listen closely, they would be able to hear the wails of its victims. While it would seem that all of the abilities of this sword are only myths, it does possess abilities that have been confirmed to be true, all of which, are related to the realm of Purgatory. Magic and Abilities Solar Magic Solar Magic is a Caster Magic, the counterpart of Lunar Magic. Solar Magic allows Toby to produce, have incredible control over, and absorb all aspects of the sun, which includes: solar energy, heat, light, etc. In addition, Toby is also able to cause his body to mimic these things in a similar or even superior manner as the Water Spell known as Water Body. *'Solar Beam:' **'Solar Cannon:' Solar Cannon is a long range spell that uses solar energy. However, unlike other spells that allow the user to create a blast of an element, this spell doesn't fire a blast of solar energy from a specific body part, but instead a single blast is fired from Toby's entire body. This makes the size and power of the spell a lot greater than the Solar Beam spell. To perform the spell, Toby begins by drawing in solar energy from the sun. *'Blessing of Amaterasu:' Blessing of Amaterasu is a novice-level enhancement spell that Toby can use to quickly change the course of a battle. To perform, Toby draws in a moderate amount of solar energy from the sun, giving Toby a quick boost of stamina as well as a slight increase of his other physical abilities. His body temperature also slightly increases, causing anyone who touches him to receive first to second degree burns, depending on the length of time that the opponent came into contact with Toby. *'Cloak of Amaterasu:' Cloak of Amaterasu is an advanced enhancement-type Solar Magic spell. To perform the spell, Toby engulfs his body in a layer of solar energy. This causes his physical strength to increases greatly as well as give Toby the ability to fly. The layer of solar energy is extremely hot, capable of giving anyone who is close to him a second degree burn and anyone he touches very severe burns. This layer gives Toby a slight resistance to hand-to-hand combat because most opponents refuse to get near him, let alone touch him in fear of receiving a severe burn. This heat not only allows gives Toby's physical attacks a burning effect, but it can also give Toby's martial art's attacks and defenses an explosive effect. **'Fist of Amaterasu:' While having the Cloak of Amaterasu active, Toby aims a punch at his opponent while rapidly increasing the heat of the layer of solar energy around the punching arm. If the punch connects, the opponent will suffer from very severe burning. If the punch were to miss, it will still burn the opponent due to the intense heat of the solar energy if they are close enough. ***'Sunrise:' Toby aims an uppercut at the target, resulting in an explosion of solar energy upon contact that launches the foe upwards with great force. This causes the opponent to suffer from blunt trauma as well as severe burns. **'Kick of Amaterasu:' ***'Eruption:' Toby aims an axe kick at the ground or an enemy. Upon contact, a large volume of concentrated solar energy will erupt from the spot of impact. This causes massive damage and severely burning anyone who is unfortunate enough to be caught within the blast. *'Eye of Horus:' Lunar Magic Lunar Magic is a type of Caster Magic that is rooted in his vampiric side. Toby first showed the ability to use this magic after he accepted his vampiric side and turned into a Dhampir. It is for this reason that people believe that his Lunar Magic came from his vampiric mother. Lunar Magic is a type of Caster Magic that allows him to absorb lunar energy into his body during the night and using the lunar energy for a wide variety of attacks. Toby is able to produce lunar energy in both small and very large quantities, which allows him to use it to fight more than just one foe. In addition, Toby is able to control the lunar energy in any way he wishes. Toby's skill with this magic is so great that he is able to combine it with other forms of magic without the use of Combination Magic and transform the energy in various aspects of the moon, such as darkness which relates to the aspect of the night. *'Lunar Cannon:' Lunar Cannon is Toby's most used Lunar Magic spell. Toby generates lunar energy in between his cupped hands and compresses it into a very compact glowing sphere. Once the sphere is a couple inches bigger than his fist, Toby thrusts his hands forward and releases the sphere in the form of a large and powerful blast that inflicts massive amount of damage and then launches the opponent great distances. **'Moon Wave:' Moon Wave is a weaker version of Lunar Cannon. To perform the spell, Toby simply extends one or both of his hands and releases a good sized blast of lunar energy from that hand. The blast doesn't do a lot of damage, but do to how the spell is performed, Toby is able to use this spell numerous times in a row. *'Lunar Bomb:' Toby extends his hands over his head and generates lunar energy and magic power in between his hands. He compresses the lunar energy and magic power into a compact sphere before he throws the sphere at the opponent. Upon impact, the sphere releases a powerful explosion of lunar energy and magic power. *'Cloak of Tsukuyomi:' Unison Raid Dhampir Physiology Once Toby accepted his vampire bloodline he turned into a Dhampir. In someways Toby's body is superior to a normal vampires because unlike a vampire, he is still living. What keeps him from being an undead like a vampire is his human half and since he is not undead neither sunlight nor silver will hurt him. His status as a living being means he is still breathing and has a beating pulse. However, his heart isn't as strong as a normal humans so a tiny part of his magic power helps increase the hearts performance to normal levels the same way a vampire's magic power helps travel nutrients to the body. His status as a living being also allows him to eat and drink human food as well as blood, but if he doesn't drink three pints of blood every two days he will begin to grow weaker and weaker and he will experience and almost uncontrollable thirst for blood. If by some miracle he is able to suppress the urge and continues to not drink fresh blood for ten days he will die. Another key difference between his body and the body of a vampire and a human is that as well has having magic power stored in his two containers, magic power is also infused into his other body parts and organs. This magic power is special, which is shown by how it can't be absorbed or nullified, due how tightly the magic power is infused with the body parts and organs. According to Toby this magic power is the source of his incredible physical prowess and regenerating abilities. The last difference involves the body as a whole. There is more than one reason why Toby is known as "King of Purgatory". He refers to this difference as his punishment for accepting this power. Similarly to the souls who reside in Purgatory, Toby's body is constantly experiencing the illusion of intense pain. According to Toby this pain makes him feel like he is burning from the inside out. What makes it worse is each time he drinks blood the pain increases and the only way to stop the pain is for him to die. If that isn't enough his incredible regeneration guarantees he won't die any time soon. While one may think all Toby has to do is commit suicide to end the pain it isn't that simple, it seems whatever is causing the pain is also suppressing the thought of suicide. With this information Toby's mother has come to the conclusion that it will probably be 300 years later until Toby is finally relieved of the pain. However, due to Toby's incredible ability to adapt unusually quickly, Toby is able to fight with all his strength as well as live normally. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' As a Dhampir Toby possesses incredible physical prowess, which is shown when he was able to break out of a Body Restriction Magic spell with his physical strength alone without the help of Abyss Core. **'Superior Adaptation:' *'High Speed Regeneration:' Toby's regenerative powers far exceeds a vampires. Toby is able to rapidly regenerate from most wounds, he can even regenerate a lost limb or he can recover from a wound that would prove fatal to a normal human. His regenerative abilities effects not only his wounds, but his: age, causing him to never age. It also effects his immune system which causes him to quickly recover from almost any disease. As such, people assume Toby is completely immortality, but that is not the case. In fact, Toby has more weaknesses than a vampire, albeit some of the weaknesses are not easy to find. The first weakness is that he can't regenerate his head. If he can't place his head back on his body so it can become on with the body with 20 seconds he will die. *'Enhanced Senses:' **'Heightened Intuition:' Toby possess the rare trait of having heightened intuition. Intuition is often called the 6th sense, for most beings this supposed "sense" does barely anything. However, Toby's intuition is vastly superior to any normal beings. Due to the skills this ability grants Toby, people often mistake it for the trait of being a very quick learner. However, this ability allows Toby to do so much more. ***'Remarkable Battle Instincts:' *'Nutrition:' Since Toby is half vampire, his diet consists mostly of human blood, but unlike normal vampires, Toby doesn't rely only on human blood. This comes from the fact that Toby is only half vampire. Toby has shown the ability to drink the blood from almost any being as well as consume blood that was created by magic. In addition to this, Toby is capable of eating human food. However, human food gives him very little nutritional value. Toby has remarked on my occasions that the nutritional value of human food to him is just slightly higher than that of water to a normal human. *'Vampiric Aroma:' *'Dhampir's Ascension:' Dhampir's Ascension is a type of uncontrollable transformation that Toby undergoes once every so often or whenever Toby is experiencing uncontrollable rage like he was when he accepted his vampire half. Whenever one of these conditions are met, Toby's vampire side temporarily overwhelms his human half, turning Toby into a pseudo-vampire. When this transformation occurs naturally instead by anger, Toby usually stays in this form for a day to two days. **'Increased Physical Prowess:' **'Increased Magic Power:' **Blood Magic: When Toby is in his Dhampir's Ascension form he gains the ability to use a very common type of magic among vampires known as Blood Magic in exchange for temporarily losing the ability to use Solar Magic. This magic allows Toby to manipulate blood: regardless of whose blood it is. In addition, he is able to transform his magic power into blood, produce it from his body, and then manipulate the blood to his every whim. This side of Blood Magic, allows Toby to use Blood Magic on a large and more destructive scale then other forms of blood-based magic that rely solely on preexisting sources of blood. *'Dhampir's Retrogression:' Dhampir's Retrogression is the exact opposite of Dhampir's Ascension. Once every two months, Toby's human side temporarily overwhelms Toby's vampire side. This causes Toby to become a pseudo-human for a single day, which results in a slight decrease of physical prowess, magic power, and Toby temporarily uses the ability to use Lunar Magic. The only visible difference that this form brings to Toby's appearance is a slightly lighter tone of Toby's hair color: changing it from black to a dark brown color. The difference is very hard to notice and only those who really know him, like Ayame Yagami and Honjo Masamune, can spot the difference. **'Decreased Physical Prowess:' **'Decreased Magic Power:' Magic Power *S-Class Aura Quotes Trivia *Permission was granted by Aha. *Toby's Dhampir's Ascension and Dhampir's Retrogression was inspired by the aspects of Inuyasha's transformation. *Cloak of Amaterasu was inspired by Lightning Release Chakra Mode and Lava Release Chakra Mode. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Artificial Being Category:Dhampir Category:Human Hybird Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Solar Magic User Category:Lunar Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Vampire